1. Field of the Invention
This invention patent relates to a packaging system. More particularly, this invention relates to a packaging system including a cross brace for lateral (horizontal) reinforcement and means for holding the cross brace in place.
2. Description of the Related Art
Packaged household appliances are sometimes transported by clamp trucks, which impose large lateral clamping forces on the sides of the packages. These clamping forces can damage the package contents unless the package is designed to withstand them. Traditionally appliance packages have been laterally reinforced with various packaging components placed inside the carton, such as folded corrugated board or support posts positioned horizontally within the package.
When using support posts in this manner, the posts need to be secured within the carton so they do not move. Various means for securing or holding lateral support posts in place have been devised, but they typically require a significant amount of material.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a system for holding a lateral support post in place which uses less material than traditional systems and can withstand large lateral clamping forces.
Further and additional objects will appear from the description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims.